Double je
by Kimophelia
Summary: Enlevée un mois avant la mort de ses meilleurs amis, tous pensaient qu'elle était morte. Mais le destin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui créa fut bien au-delà de ce à quoi il s'attendait et de ce qu'il espérait ... Prequelle La Seconde Guerre


_**Titre :** Double je_

_**Rating :** K_

_**Genre :** Maheureusement, là c'est du drame pur et dur --'_

_**Résumé :** Enlevée un mois avnt la mort de ses meilleurs amis, tous pensaient qu'elle était morte. Mais le destin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui créa fut bien au delà de ce à quoi il s'attendait et de ce qu'il espérait . . . _

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _Coucou ! Si vous êtes là c'est soit que : **a)** vous lisez La Seconde Guerre et que donc vous mourrez d'impatience de savoir de quoi peut bien parler cette O.S que je vous ai soigneusement caché depuis des mois (bah ouais, il est écrit depuis le mois de Février :p) ou **b)** vous avez atterri là par hasard et dans ce cas-là . . . bah . . . je vous dirais que si vous voulez comprendre tout ce qui a attrait à cet O.S., vous serez dans l'obligation d'aller faire un tour sur ma bio._

__

Si vous êtes encore là, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Double je**

**Souvenirs douloureux ( 31 octobre 1991 ) :**

Elle lissa doucement ses cheveux bruns qu'elle portait lâchés dans son dos. Mi-longs, ils lui arrivaient tout juste au-dessous des omoplates, mais elle répugnait à les couper, trop fière d'avoir enfin réussi à convaincre sa mère de les lui laisser porter aussi longs.

Elle sourit au miroir sur pied auquel elle faisait face.

Aujourd'hui était son douzième anniversaire, et elle se préparait pour la petite soirée qui ne manquerait pas d'être organisée pour cet évènement. Elle ne voyait que rarement ses parents, continuellement en déplacement pour telle ou telle raison, leur présence étant quémandée seulement lors de son éducation ou pour les évènements importants, alors elle attendait toujours avec impatience le jour de son anniversaire. Elle ne leur en voulait pas et s'en accommodait parfaitement : cela avait toujours été ainsi, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs. Elle envoya un nouveau sourire au reflet dans le miroir et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se contemplait trop longuement, une espèce de malaise envahit son coeur. Vaincu par le mal-être occasionné, elle se détourna du miroir et passa dans sa salle de bain personnelle pour s'y brosser les dents.

Ce fut au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, alors que sa brosse à dents recouverte de dentifrice à la menthe se trouvait à mi parcours de sa bouche, qu'une chose étrange arriva.

Cela ne fut pas douloureux. Pas sur le moment en tout cas. C'était seulement étrange, mystérieux, un peu désagréable, comme quelque chose qui voulait remonter de force à la surface, un souvenir qui se forçait à se rappeler.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, dérangée par cette sensation, et les rouvrit quasiment instantanément, son regard tombant sur son reflet dans le miroir accroché au dessus du lavabo.

Tout avait subitement changé.

La brosse à dents tomba avec un bruit net dans le lavabo, et la jeune fille recula précipitamment, épouvantée.

L'horreur frappa son être en même temps que l'incompréhension. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'était-il arrivé ? A quoi tout cela rimait-il ?

Le corps tremblant, elle se rapprocha de son reflet.

Ce visage rond, ces cheveux bruns striés de reflets verts foncés, ce regard bleu électrique, ces lèvres fines, quasi inexistantes, ce corps pâle et longiligne. Cet aspect enfantin. Quel âge avait-elle ? Quel jour était-on ?

Le 31 octobre 1991. Elle avait douze ans aujourd'hui même. Et aussi trente-trois ans.

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Les souvenirs revenaient peu à peu, et elle commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, tout était mélangé dans sa tête.

Était-elle Florelia Carrow, enfant adoptée par Amycus et Alecto Carrow ? Ou Alyssa Grytalié, fille naturelle d'Emelia ?

Elle se tint douloureusement le crâne entre les mains, refusant de croire ce qu'il se passait, souhaitant oublier ces dernières minutes de sa vie.

- Miss ?

Une petite voix couina à la porte de la salle de bains. La jeune fille tourna son regard dans cette direction et découvrit une elfe de maison, drapée dans une sorte de vieux torchon crasseux. C'était Piwi, se souvint-elle, la vieille elfe rattachée à la famille Carrow.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Miss ? demanda l'elfe en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Ne souhaitant pas voir la créature s'approcher, la jeune fille leva une main en criant :

- Non !

Surprenant les deux êtres, Piwi fut soulevée du sol et vola à travers la porte puis la chambre. Un bruit de chute se fit entendre, et la jeune fille, épouvantée, se redressant précipitamment, regagna la pièce voisine.

Elle y découvrit un spectacle affligeant, le corps de Piwi disloqué, retombé sur le lit. Apparemment, l'elfe avait brutalement heurté le mur et s'y était brisé la nuque. La jeune fille prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait sans le vouloir.

Elle hurla son désarroi.

Son cri, ainsi que le bruit du choc certainement, attira les parents Carrow, qui déboulèrent comme un seul homme dans la pièce. Ils découvrirent le spectacle de l'elfe morte sur le lit, et leur fille adoptive hurlant devant le corps, comme si elle l'avait personnellement tuée.

- Lia, que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit d'une voix brutale de la mère, Amycus, alors que le père s'approchait de l'elfe pour vérifier qu'elle avait bel et bien rendu l'âme.

Complètement dépassée par les évènements, la jeune fille ne put que balbutier quelques mots, mais assez pour que sa mère comprenne. Étonnement, Amycus s'en trouva transportée de joie.

- Enfin, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire heureux et cruel. Nous nous demandions quand tu prendrais conscience de ton potentiel extraordinaire.

Puis, voyant que les pleurs quasi hystériques de sa fille ne se calmaient pas, elle dit d'une voix dure et sermonneuse :

- Allons, arrête ces simagrées Florelia, ce n'était qu'une elfe après tout. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as tué un être méprisable que tu dois tout de suite nous faire une scène. Tu en verras bien d'autres, crois-moi.

Les paroles d'Amycus interpellèrent Florelia. Ses pleurs s'interrompirent brusquement, et elle regarda la femme comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie.

- C'est bien mieux ainsi, approuva sa mère en soupirant, son regard ne quittant pas Alecto qui faisait léviter le corps de la créature jusquà la porte de la chambre.

Puis, avisant l'air déboussolé et exténué de Florelia, elle ajouta, non sans mécontentement :

- Va te coucher. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de repos. Nous fêterons ton anniversaire demain. Après tout, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre en refermant soigneusement derrière elle.

Florelia se déshabilla, enfila sa chemise de nuit et se glissa sous ses couvertures tel un automate. On disait que la nuit portait conseil. Elle allait vérifier cela, avant qu'elle ne perde pied, et que sa raison ne se fasse la malle. Elle avait besoin de repos pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Elle tenterait d'apporter des réponses à ses questions le lendemain.

****

Albus Dumbledore ( 1er Novembre 1991 ) :

Ce fut le petit jour qui la réveilla, le pâle soleil de Novembre traversant ses rideaux blancs la tira de son sommeil. Elle resta hébétée quelques instants, le regard tourné vers la porte de la salle de bains, les souvenirs des évènements de la veille lui revenant.

Son cur se serra douloureusement quand elle prit conscience de ce que tout cela sous-entendait. Elle se sentait pas loin de craquer, de perdre pied, de devenir hystérique.

Repoussant ces sensations, elle se leva, fit sa toilette, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la salle à manger.

Elle posa un regard neuf sur ce qu'elle voyait. Tout lui semblait si étrangement familier et nouveau à la fois, c'était une sensation dérangeante presque incompréhensible.

Elle pénétra dans la grande pièce et vit un morceau de parchemin posé sur une assiette pleine. Le mot était de ses " parents " lui indiquant qu'ils passaient la journée dehors pour rechercher un nouvel elfe, et qu'elle devait réviser ses sorts en leur absence.

L'estomac noué, elle reposa le parchemin là où elle l'avait trouvé et rebroussa chemin. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle referma la porte derrière elle, se précipita vers le miroir à pied posé dans un coin de la pièce et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devait en avoir le cur net.

Son image dans le miroir se brouilla, et la silhouette pâle de Florelia laissa place à une jeune fille différente.

Des cheveux de couleur châtains aux reflets blonds roux qui tombaient pratiquement jusqu'aux reins, un regard violet mystique, un visage en forme de cur, une bouche pleine et gourmande, un corps parfaitement hâlé, légèrement plus grand que le précédent.

Elle eut une très désagréable impression de déjà vu.

Pourtant, face à elle, ne se trouvait pas une silhouette adulte, mais celle d'une enfant.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, souhaitant que le cauchemar cesse, que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, que le jour le plus douloureux de toute son existence ne se répète pas ainsi.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, croisa son regard et prit un air décidé. Elle laissa à nouveau le pouvoir couler en elle, et la silhouette se brouilla à nouveau pour redevenir la jeune fille brune.

Elle avait prit une décision. Une seule personne au monde était à même de l'aider et elle devait aller la voir.

Elle attrapa sa cape noire accrochée au porte-manteau, la revêtit et sortit de la maison. Elle traversa le jardin, et s'arrêta devant le portail, pas réellement sûre de pouvoir transplaner. Son corps d'enfant supporterait-il un acte de magie aussi grand ?

Soupirant, elle tenta quand même la chose. Elle n'avait rien à perdre de toute manière.

Elle se retrouva en face d'un haut portail en fer forgé, ouvert.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, jamais les portes de Poudlard n'avaient été ouvertes. Cela était trop risqué, Tom pouvant à tout moment pénétrer dans le château et décider d'assassiner tous les élèves y vivant.

Elle fit abstraction de cette curiosité et pénétra dans le domaine. Elle remonta le parc, croisant de rares élèves qui ne se trouvaient pas en cours, et pénétra dans le château par les immenses portes en chêne. Elle monta le majestueux escalier de marbre, et s'arrêta quelques secondes devant les portes de la Grande Salle, ouvertes sur ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Bon nombre des élèves étaient attablés et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avant de commencer les cours. Leur insouciance lui semblait se dérouler dans un autre monde.

Elle se secoua mentalement et reprit sa route. Elle devait aller le voir, l'intercepter avant qu'il ne s'en aille, elle ne savait où, comme à son habitude.

Elle s'arrêta devant une gargouille de pierre hideuse, et se mit à réfléchir. Quel pouvait être le mot de passe ?

Elle essaya à mi-voix tout ceux qu'elle avait déjà utilisé un jour ou l'autre, et abandonna au bout de plusieurs minutes. Elle se fatiguait pour rien, et avait la désagréable impression que la gargouille se moquait d'elle et de ses vaines tentatives.

Secouant la tête en soupirant, elle continua à réfléchir. Elle donna une liste de toutes les sucreries qu'elle connaissait et qui seraient à même de plaire au directeur et l'un deux, elle ne savait lequel, réussi finalement à lui ouvrir le passage. Elle monta sur la première marche et l'escalier en colimaçon mobile la mena jusqu'à la porte directoriale. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit de l'autre côté du battant, ce qui signifiait soit qu'il était seul, soit qu'il était absent.

Elle toqua timidement à la porte.

Presque instantanément une voix grave lui pria d'entrer. Prenant une grande goulée d'air, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau, la tête basse et les yeux rivés au sol.

- Bonjour, fit avec politesse la voix du directeur.

Son éducation la poussant à être polie, elle releva la tête et répondit un bonjour en retour du bout des lèvres, son regard n'osant pas croiser celui du professeur.

- Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, mademoiselle. Vous n'êtes pas inscrite à Poudlard ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Elle se sentait prête à craquer, la coquille qui la protégeait se fissurait doucement mais sûrement.

- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, s'étonnant du velours de sa voix qu'elle entendait réellement pour la première fois. Moi par contre, je te connais très bien.

Ne laissant pas le directeur s'étonner du fait qu'elle l'avait tutoyé, elle releva fièrement la tête et reprit son apparence première. Elle sentit l'illusion disparaître, et son regard fixa celui d'Albus.

Ce fut d'abord l'incompréhension qui marqua le visage ridé, puis ensuite vint la surprise et enfin une tristesse mêlée à la pitié et à la joie.

Il se leva délicatement, comme sil n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et un nom s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Alyssa ?

Son corps trembla à l'entente de son nom, son ancien nom, celui qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis des années. Sa coquille était brisée, ses sentiments n'étaient plus endigués par quoi que ce soit, et son désarroi, l'horreur qu'elle ressentait, la culpabilité, tout cela envahit son être d'une seule force, et elle s'écroula à terre, hurlant et émettant des sanglots déchirants.

Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle et comprit qu'Albus s'était agenouillé pour la réconforter. Une main douce mais ferme se posa sur son épaule, mais il ne fit rien pour la calmer. Il la laissa exprimer sa colère, sa haine, sa tristesse, toute les émotions connues ou inconnues qui secouaient son être.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots hystériques se calmèrent, les tremblements de ses membres s'estompèrent et le calme revint dans le bureau.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent et elle comprit que tout était en ordre, autant que cela se pouvait. Ses souvenirs, les bons comme les moins bons, étaient de retour, et côtoyait tout les autres, ceux qu'elle s'était forgé entre temps.

- Je crois qu'à présent, nous savons qu'elles étaient ses intentions envers toi, dit Albus d'une voix douce, l'aidant à se relever et à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau.

Lui-même s'installa dans son propre siège, et son regard ne lâchait pas le visage d'Alyssa.

- Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ? Te souviens-tu de ce qui t'es arrivé depuis le jour de ton enlèvement ?

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, essayant de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

- J'étais chez moi, commença-t-elle enfin, en rouvrant les yeux. Je venais de rendre visite à James et Lily et je m'apprêtais à préparer le dîner quand j'ai senti une présence étrangère dans la maison. Deux Mangemorts m'attendaient pour m'enlever et me mener auprès de . . .

Sa voix s'étrangla, la douleur était trop vive. Elle avait payé très cher sa curiosité, et le payerait éternellement.

- Ils t'ont amenée auprès de Tom, termina Albus d'une voix calme et posée.

- Oui, approuva-t-elle. De là, j'ai été enfermé pendant tout un mois dans une des chambres de son repère, sans rien faire d'autre de mes journées que d'attendre que l'on me dise ce qu'on me voulait. Finalement, le matin du 31 Octobre, il est entré dans la chambre et m'a annoncé que les préparatifs étaient terminés. Je n'ai pas compris de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait, mais il avait un sourire très étrange, comme sil était très fier de lui. Je ne me suis pas méfiée, et j'ai continué à suivre le cours de ma journée, sans rien remarquer d'étrange. Ce n'est que le soir venu que j'ai senti des changements sopérer. Il était là, et il m'a expliqué que l'un de ses Mangemorts, je ne me souviens pas lequel, avait fabriqué une potion qui me rajeunirait et m'effacerait la mémoire. Il voulait refaire toute mon éducation, m'élever comme j'aurais dû l'être si ma mère ne lui avait pas caché mon existence. La potion a agit en quelques heures et à partir de là, c'est le flou complet. Les seules souvenirs qui me reviennent sont ceux d'après, ceux de Florelia.

Elle releva la tête, déboussolée, et croisa le regard bleu apaisant du directeur.

- Albus, hésita-t-elle, je  je suis totalement perdue, je n'arrive pas à remettre de l'ordre dans mes souvenirs, tout est mélangé.

- Calme-toi, l'interrompit-il d'une voix posée. Maintenant, raconte-moi ce dont tu te souviens, et nous ferons le reste ensemble.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'ordonnant de se calmer et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Puis elle les rouvrit.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir exact de ma  nouvelle vie, commença-t-elle, son regard n'osant entrer en contact avec celui du vieil homme, voyageant à droite et à gauche dans le bureau. Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que jusqu'à hier soir, je n'étais pas consciente que je n'étais pas vraiment Florelia Carrow, qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, des souvenirs appartenant à une personne différente. Tout m'est revenu brutalement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi penser, comment réagir. J'étais totalement perdue.

Elle ne trouva pas ses mots pour la suite.

- Alyssa ? l'appela-t-il doucement, s'avançant sur son bureau et se rapprochant de lui.

Elle consentit enfin à le regarder.

- Tu as dit que tu t'appelais Florelia Carrow ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle d'une voix geignarde. Pourquoi est-ce que ce sont eux qui m'ont élevée puisque Tom voulait absolument m'élever lui-même. A moins qu'il ait vite compris qu'un enfant de deux ans ce n'était pas comme un adulte, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix aigre.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, la contredit-il d'une voix peinée. Lord Voldemort est déclaré mort depuis le 31 octobre 1981.

Elle tiqua.

- Quoi ?! murmura-t-elle.

- Oui.

Elle sentait qu'il rebutait à raconter ce quil s'était passé.

- Albus, s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle vit à son regard qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il était chagriné de lui raconter la mort de Tom. Mais finalement il ouvrit la bouche et :

- Le soir de ce 31 octobre, il est arrivé à Godric's Hollow, et il est entré dans la maison des Potter.

Elle sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir le dos. Elle comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu parler. Mais elle voulait savoir.

- Il a assassiné James et Lily Potter, puis a tenté de tuer Harry. Mais le Maléfice s'est retourné contre lui et il a été déclaré mort.

Elle combattit vaillamment les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Lily  et James ?!

- Oui, fit-il d'un ton accablé. Ils ont donné leur vie pour leur fils.

Malgré elle, ses mains retrouvèrent ce geste qu'elle avait déjà fait de si nombreuses fois, et elle appuya de toutes ses forces contre son sternum. Elle avait l'impression que son cur ne pouvait supporter plus de malheur. Mais avec ce qu'Albus venait de lui dire, de légers souvenirs de la vie de Florelia remontait à la surface et éclatait comme des bulles à la limite de sa conscience, lui permettant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé suite à ça. Mais rien de tout cela ne lui permettait de savoir ce qu'étaient devenus ses amis.

- Il a réussi à aller là-bas, se souvint-elle soudain, mais comment a-t-il su où ils vivaient ? Le Gardien du Secret  Sirius n'aurait jamais 

Le souvenir lui revint alors. Elle se voyait dans cette chambre où elle avait passé un mois entier enfermé. Et elle revoyait ce Mangemort à la démarche si familière, qu'elle avait maudit. " Si ce n'est pas toi qui te tues Peter, tu souffriras mille morts ! " Elle s'entendait à nouveau hurler ces quelques mots qui avaient apeurés le jeune homme et l'avaient fait fuir précipitamment de sa geôle dorée.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je suis navré Alyssa, je ne pensais pas moi non plus que Sirius aurait 

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle vivement. Ce n'était pas Sirius.

- Alyssa  , tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

- C'était Peter, asséna-t-elle avec force, les larmes continuant à couler. Il était là, il est venu me voir le jour où Lily et James ont été tués, peu de temps après que Tom soit venu m'apprendre ce qu'il allait faire, et j'ai compris que c'était lui, lui le Gardien du Secret et lui qui vendrait Lily et James. Sirius n'a rien fait.

- A part tuer Peter et une douzaine de moldus, fit Albus, le regard triste et désolé. Il l'a poursuivi et l'a tué Alyssa. Et pour ce crime, il a été condamné à la prison d'Azkaban à perpétuité. Cela fait dix ans qu'il y est.

Un frisson d'épouvante parcourut le dos de la jeune fille. Sirius, _son _Sirius, enfermé à Azkaban pour avoir tué celui qui les avait tous trahis. Et une douzaine de moldus.

- Sirius n'aurait jamais fait ça, il n'aurait jamais assassiné des innocents. Il est Auror ! Il ne peut pas l'avoir fait !

- Avec la mort de ses amis, ta disparition, il a totalement perdu pied et a sombré dans la folie. Même les gardiens de la prison le disent. Il n'est plus le même.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux malheurs qui les avaient tous secoués.

- Et Remus ?

- Il survit difficilement, je suppose. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'enterrement de Lily et James, mais pour un loup-garou, il est très difficile de vivre dans notre communauté aujourd'hui.

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Finalement, chacun des six amis avaient eu une vie à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

- Et Harry ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

Cette fois-ci, un franc sourire étira les lèvres du directeur.

- Il a été élevé par son oncle et sa tante. Il est entré à Poudlard cette année. Envoyé à Gryffondor.

Elle releva vivement la tête.

- Il est ici ? Dans l'école ?

- Oui, fit-il avec un léger signe de tête. En cours, très certainement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là, elle s'autorisa à sourire. Imaginer, savoir qu'en fin de compte, au moins l'un d'entre eux était vivant et heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Severus ?

- Il se porte très bien. Il enseigne toujours les Potions.

- Ca lui plait ?

- Il semblerait vu que je n'ai toujours pas vu sa demande de démission.

Elle sourit à la boutade. Elle hésita un bref instant, puis 

- Drago ? souffla-t-elle, incertaine.

- Il vient lui aussi d'entrer à Poudlard. A Serpentard, compléta-t-il. Il va très bien, Mme Malefoy a tenu sa promesse.

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée.

Au moins certains d'entre aux avaient aujourd'hui une vie heureuse, ou en tout cas, aussi heureuse qu'on pouvait l'espérer.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Albus.

- Je l'ignore, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

De ce fait, elle était totalement déboussolée. Il lui était difficile de faire un tri entre tout ce qu'elle savait, de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. De plus, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était advenu du monde sorcier depuis dix ans. Elle repensa alors à une phrase d'apparence anodine qu'avait dit Albus, mais qui pour elle signifiait plus que ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Albus  hésita-t-elle légèrement. Pourquoi dis-tu que Voldemort a été _déclaré_ mort ? Il ne l'est pas réellement ?

Albus eut un léger sourire triste.

- Je ne pense pas non. Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi il serait en vie, quelque part en Albanie, mais sous une forme différente. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de lui, mais mort, je ne le pense pas. La prophétie ne s'est pas entièrement réalisée.

- Quoi ?!

Elle avait été interpellé par sa dernière phrase.

- Te souviens-tu de ces termes exacts ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Ca, aucun doute ! C'était à cause d'elle que Tom s'était lancé sur les traces des Potter, et à cause d'elle que finalement Lily et James avaient été tués, et Harry devenu orphelin. Les mots qui la composaient étaient gravés à jamais dans sa tête.

- Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement, répondit-elle avec amertume.

- Alors tu sais qu'il était dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres marquerait cette personne comme son égal.

- Oui, et alors ? demanda-t-elle, ne voyant vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

- Le Sortilège de la Mort que Voldemort a lancé sur Harry a laissé une marque. Harry porte une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, trace de l'impact du sort.

- Comment ? commença à interroger la jeune fille, ne comprenant pas. Comment Harry a-t-il pu survivre au sort ? C'est impossible !

Albus arbora un doux sourire et son regard pétilla pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

- C'est grâce à sa mère, expliqua-t-il. Vois-tu, Voldemort n'a jamais eu l'intention de tuer Lily, mais elle s'est sacrifiée pour son fils. Elle est morte en le protégeant, et cela lui a conféré une protection plus solide que toute autre. L'amour n'est jamais a sous-estimer, et Voldemort l'a appris à ses dépens cette nuit-là.

Les larmes montaient à nouveau aux yeux de la jeune fille. Savoir que Lily était morte pour protéger Harry lui conférait un sentiment de joie et de tristesse à la fois.

- Alors, fit la jeune fille, comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir. Comme Harry a été marqué, il se retrouvera un jour ou l'autre de nouveau face à lui, et le tuera ? C'est ça ?

- C'est ce que je pense, oui. Mais j'espère me tromper.

Elle inspira profondément.

- Il n'est pas mort, dit-elle enfin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai cette intime conviction qu'il n'est pas mort ce soir-là, et qu'il reviendra, qu'il trouvera le moyen de revenir, de reprendre ce qu'il a commencé.

- Dans ce cas-là, nous sommes deux.

Elle se mit à réfléchir rapidement.

Ils pensaient tout deux, qu'un jour ou l'autre, Tom reviendrait " d'entre les morts ", qu'il reprendrait sa tâche, qu'il recommencerait à instaurer la terreur dans le monde des sorciers. Et au moment où il avait été porté disparu, il savait que sa fille avait été rajeuni, sa mémoire effacé, et qu'elle grandirait en étant élevé comme une parfaite Mangemort. Après dix ans d'existence qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer, sil avait encore un tant soit peu d'esprit pour réfléchir convenablement, il se doutait que le bébé qu'elle était à l'époque avait été recueilli par quelques uns de ses fidèles et qu'ils sauraient perpétuer ce qu'il voulait faire. Il savait donc que le jour où il reviendrait, car il s'y préparait certainement depuis sa disparition, il devrait avoir une fille dévouée qui l'attendrait chez l'un ou l'autre de ses Mangemorts.

- Il reviendra, nous en sommes sûrs ? demanda la jeune fille en relevant la tête d'un air décidé, s'attirant le regard étonné d'Albus.

- Il y a de fortes chances, oui, admit-il.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, réfléchissant et prenant visiblement une décision très difficile à accepter.

- Alors il me faut retourner chez les Carrow, qu'ils ne sachent rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Si Tom doit un jour revenir à la vie, je veux qu'il croit que je suis celle qu'il voulait que je sois. Que ce qui m'est arrivé n'ait pas servi à rien. Le jour où il viendra me chercher, je l'espionnerais pour toi, Albus.

****

Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ( Juillet 1995 ) :

Encore une fois, elle passa la brosse dans ses cheveux, les lissant presque parfaitement. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi doux, aussi soyeux. Ni aussi électriques.

Elle passa une fois encore la brosse dans ses cheveux.

Son stress était seulement traduit par ce geste qu'elle reproduisait depuis plus d'une heure à présent. Ses cheveux devaient maintenant ne plus déceler le moindre minuscule nud, et elle n'aurait certainement plus besoin de les coiffer avant plusieurs jours.

Une fois encore, la brosse passa dans ses cheveux.

Une porte claqua imperceptiblement au rez-de-chaussée. Elle suspendit son geste, sa respiration se coupa inconsciemment et son cur se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort.

Des bruits de pas quasiment inaudibles lui parvinrent du salon. Il n'y eut plus un bruit durant quelques secondes, puis elle entendit une personne se diriger seule vers l'escalier et commencer son ascension.

Elle reposa sa brosse sur la coiffeuse et elle se regarda dans le miroir ovale surplombant le meuble d'ivoire. Son visage lui renvoya un regard bleu vif angoissé.

Elle ferma les yeux en respirant profondément et les rouvrit sur un visage à présent apaisé, sans aucune émotion.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de se tromper. Une seule erreur et elle le payerait de sa vie. Sil découvrait qu'elle le menait en bateau, alors tout serait fichu. Tout ce qu'elle avait construit ces trois dernières années n'aurait servit à rien.

- Florelia.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir apparaître sa mère, Amycus, dans l'encadrement de sa chambre. Elle portait encore sa robe de Mangemort noire, mais son capuchon était rabaissée et son masque avait disparut, laissant ses cheveux bruns salement emmêlés poser sur ses épaules.

- Il est temps de descendre.

Elle se leva et rejoignit sa mère. La jeune fille portait une robe de sorcière classique de couleur bleu nuit et ses cheveux reposaient librement dans son dos.

Âgée à présent de presque seize ans, elle ressemblait plus à une femme qu'à une jeune fille. Était-ce le fait qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le devrait qui la vieillissait ainsi ? Ou seule l'éducation prodiguée par le couple Carrow l'avait faite ainsi ?

Elle suivit Amycus dans l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée et pénétra dans le salon où deux hommes étaient déjà présent. Le premier était assis fièrement dans un fauteuil moelleux à haut dossier, tel un roi, et le second, Alecto le père de Florelia, se tenait craintivement face à lui. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers les deux femmes quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce.

Florelia faillit faire un mouvement de recul quand elle croisa le regard rouge sang, mais se contint juste à temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait pas penser que sa vue la rebutait.

- Approche mon enfant, fit-il de son effrayante voix sifflante à la manière d'un serpent.

Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'un gigantesque serpent était enroulé sur le dossier du fauteuil de Voldemort. C'était certainement le fameux Nagini dont avait parlé Albus et qu'Harry avait vu lors de la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et s'avança fièrement d'un pas magistral en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était différent de son souvenir.

Avant sa " mort " , il n'avait pas cet aspect quasi reptilien, et ses yeux possédaient encore leur couleur bleue. Son corps était plus fin (je suggère　: mince) aussi, comme sil ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Pourtant Florelia savait que c'était bien le contraire. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des jambes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'agenouilla, comme il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse.

Elle posa son genoux droit à terre, baissant la tête, alors qu'un bruit étrange se faisait entendre à côté du fauteuil, mais Florelia n'essaya pas de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Relève toi, Florelia, fit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait, et se remit droite comme un bâton, laissant son regard errer sur le corps rachitique de son père naturel. Il était nonchalamment assis dans le fauteuil, le bras qui soutenait sa baguette posé en travers de l'accoudoir et la main pendant dans le vide. Son regard parcourait le corps de Florelia, appréciant ce qu'il voyait. Ce regard indécent arracha un frisson d'angoisse à la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait.

- Tu es jolie, Florelia, très jolie, apprécia-t-il.

A ces mots, elle consentit enfin à le regarder dans les yeux, devinant que c'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Un demi-sourire incurvait les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son regard rouge trahissait l'impatience qu'il ressentait. Elle le remercia pour son compliment, sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il se leva et commença à lui tourner autour, avec l'air de réfléchir, puis il commença à poser des questions aux Carrow sur l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu, les Sortilèges et Maléfices diverses qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle reproduisait facilement.

- As-tu déjà jetée le Sortilège de la Mort ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement, la faisant sursauter.

- Non, lui répondit-elle, le plus sincèrement du monde.

Il eut un sourire torve et son regard s'alluma d'un sentiment qu'elle apparenta à la joie.

- J'ai bien fait de t'amener un petit cadeau, alors, dit-il.

Elle suivit du regard le geste de sa main pâle et ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps recroquevillé d'un homme allongé derrière le fauteuil dans lequel s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comprenant ce qu'était le " cadeau " , elle empoigna fermement sa baguette et s'avança vers l'homme.

Celui-ci était d'une maigreur extrême, comme sil n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, ses vêtements n'étaient que des guenilles pendant lamentablement sur son corps rachitique, ne laissant même pas deviner sil était moldu ou sorcier. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, il bougea légèrement et elle croisa son regard d'un brun fatigué. Elle comprit qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : la délivrance. Elle ignorait pendant combien de temps cet homme avait été à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts, mais son supplice avait été tel qu'il n'aspirait dorénavant qu'à la mort.

- Tue-le, Florelia, fit la douce voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres derrière elle.

Elle jeta un regard dénué de toute émotion à sa future victime, et celui-ci lui sourit vaillamment, d'un sourire doux et las. Il l'invitait à le faire.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le cur de l'homme et murmura tout doucement, comme si elle ne faisait que le soulager de sa souffrance :

__

- Avada Kedavra.

Un léger souffle parcourut la pièce alors qu'un rayon de lumière vert frappait le corps de l'homme, lui arrachant toute parcelle de vie lui restant encore. Son regard devint vitreux, et son sourire apaisé resta scotché sur sa bouche.

- Très bien, Florelia, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec délectation, s'étant rapproché de la jeune fille. A présent, tu es prête à me suivre.

Elle ne se retourna pas, ne se déroba pas à la main qui se posa presque avec tendresse sur son épaule, ne fuit pas le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il la fit pivoter face à lui.

Elle ne fit pas plus de mouvements quand les lèvres fines et glaciales du Seigneur des Ténèbres effleurèrent les siennes en signe d'appartenance.

****

Severus Rogue ( Juin 1997 ) :

Elle s'adossa, tremblante, à sa porte hermétiquement clause. Elle avait dû prendre énormément sur elle pour oser proposer cette alternative à Tom, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Tout plutôt que de voir le jeune homme mourir.

Encore légèrement tremblante, elle se décolla de sa porte et avança légèrement dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était une grande chambre de forme ronde, installée tout en haut de la tour nord du Manoir des Ténèbres. C'était ses quartiers, le lieu où elle passait la majeure partie de ses journées depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Seul Tom était lui aussi habilité à pénétrer en ces lieux. Autrement, il fallait son autorisation à elle, celle que les Mangemorts les plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres appelaient Dame Lia. Celle dont seule une poignée d'élus triés sur le volet avait pu voir le visage.

Elle jeta un il autour d'elle.

La pièce n'avait pas changé en seize ans.

Au dessous des grandes fenêtres en obus régnait un immense lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux et les draps de soie étaient de couleurs verte et noire. Entre les pans de tissus ouverts, elle pouvait encore voir les traces de son bref repos avant qu'elle ne soit descendue dans la salle de réunion. Sur le mur à la droite du lit, une immense armoire précédait une porte fermée donnant sur sa salle de bain. Suivait un miroir sur pied, en face duquel, à peu près au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une table ronde et quatre chaises. Sur le mur à la gauche du lit, une immense bibliothèque recouvrait entièrement la paroi, emplie de livres et de bibelots qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Dos à elle, se trouvait la porte qui donnait sur le corridor, le mur nu de tout, laissant voir une simple couche de peinture blanche.

Elle exécrait par dessus tout cette pièce qui aurait pu être agréable, si elle n'avait pas été reliée à des souvenirs douloureux. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où elle y avait mis les pieds, presque seize années auparavant. Ce jour-là avait été le premier du long cauchemar qui continuait encore aujourd'hui.

Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte de la salle de bains, refusant de se laisser aller à des souvenirs qu'elle haïssait, sous risque de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, elle enleva sa robe de sorcière noire, celle qu'elle portait quand elle sortait de sa chambre, et pénétra dans la douche.

Elle avait besoin de se relaxer, d'oublier les dernières minutes.

Et surtout de se préparer à sa rencontre avec Severus Rogue, qu'elle savait devenir houleuse, dès qu'elle lui aurait appris la vérité. Tout son corps tremblait rien qu'à cette idée. La seule personne à avoir jamais connu sa véritable identité, à avoir su qu'Alyssa Grytalié n'avait jamais été assassiné, cette personne-là était morte en emportant son secret dans la tombe. Et d'ici quelques courtes minutes, elle le dévoilerait à une personne chère à son cur à qui elle n'avait pas adressé la parole depuis seize ans. Quelqu'un qui risquait d'avoir la peur de sa vie quand elle lui montrerait le visage de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis de nombreuses années.

Elle laissa l'eau bouillante de la douche ruisseler sur son buste, brûlant agréablement son épiderme, réchauffant sa peau alors que son âme restait indubitablement froide.

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et elle coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Il était temps pour elle de se rhabiller et de se présenter à son invité.

Elle ré-enfila ses sous-vêtements, puis sa robe de sorcière dont elle rabattu le ample capuchon sur ses cheveux lâchés et légèrement humide de la buée de sa douche récente.

Elle passa dans la chambre.

Severus s'y trouvait déjà, le masque enlevé et le capuchon rabattu sur son dos. Il laissait flotter son regard sur la pièce.

C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait ici, la première fois qu'il se trouvait seul en présence de la favorite du Maître.

Florelia savait qu'il avait une peur de tous les diables, même si il n'en laissait rien paraître. Même Severus, parfait occlumens, ne pouvait échapper au pouvoir des Néphilims.

- Je t'en prie, Severus assieds-toi, l'invita-t-elle d'un geste de la main vers la chaise la plus proche de l'homme.

Celui-ci paru hésiter légèrement, puis finalement fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Florelia prit la chaise qui lui faisait face, et un silence lourd s'abattit sur la pièce. Florelia savait que ce serait à elle de faire le premier pas, car c'était elle qui avait murmuré à Severus au détour d'un couloir de le rejoindre dans la plus haute pièce de la tour Nord, alors qu'il descendait aux cachots avec la victime du jour, condamnée par Florelia elle-même.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle devait le faire.

- Je suppose que tu t'interroges sur le pourquoi de ta présence ici, et sur le mystère que j'en fais.

Severus resta imperméable à toute émotion, regardant vaguement au niveau de son nez. Il ne pouvait discerner le moindre trait de son visage, son capuchon cachait tout.

- J'aimerais d'abord te dire, que non, tout ceci n'est pas une immense blague, ni une quelconque manuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour tester ta loyauté. Tout ce qu'il va se passer entre nous durant les prochaines minutes, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu quittes cette pièce devra rester confidentiel jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Même le Maître, et surtout lui d'ailleurs, devra rester ignorant de ce qu'il se sera déroulé ici. Ai-je été claire ?

Malgré son bon vouloir, sa voix, son intonation avait repris ces accents froids et lointains. Côtoyer aussi longtemps Tom ne lui faisait vraiment pas du bien. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être cela lui servira-t-il un jour . . .

- Parfaitement claire, fit Severus après un léger instant d'hésitation, d'une voix douce et aussi froide que la sienne précédemment.

Florelia leva alors ses mains vers son capuchon et le rabattit sur sa nuque, dévoilant ainsi son visage à Severus. Une légère expression de surprise passa dans ses yeux mais celle-ci disparut très vite. Elle savait ce qu'il voyait, et n'avait même pas besoin de passer par son esprit pour le découvrir.

Il regardait avec surprise, le visage enfantin de Dame Lia, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole, même pas en public. Son visage ovale et blanc, ses cheveux bruns striés de ces étranges mèches vertes tombant dans le milieu de son dos, son regard bleu vif où elle savait qu'il découvrait une maturité qu'une fille de dix-sept ans ne pouvait posséder.

Elle ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour continuer son inspection et se poser des questions. Tout était une question de minutes, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque que Tom débarque et ne la voit.

Les vannes de son pouvoir s'ouvrirent et elle sentit cette drôle de sensation la parcourir de la tête aux pieds, comme un picotement agréable, et elle sut qu'elle avait repris son apparence première.

La réaction de Severus ne se fit pas attendre.

Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, totalement paniqué et perdu, renversant celle-ci au passage. Il fit trois pas en arrière, se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe, et trébucha, s'étalant par terre.

Apeurée à l'idée qu'il ait pu se faire mal, Alyssa se leva et rejoignit précipitamment l'homme pour s'enquérir de sa santé.

- Severus, tout va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

Le regard totalement paniqué qu'il faisait peser sur elle l'empêcha de l'approcher plus et elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Severus, s'agenouillant en face de lui. Le regard sombre de l'homme ne quittait pas le visage de la jeune femme, comme sil s'attendait à tout instant qu'elle ne s'évapore dans la nature.

- Im . . . Impossible, réussit-il à murmurer après quelques secondes de silence. Tu . . . Tu ne peux pas être là . . . Tu es morte !

- J'aurais préféré ça, au calvaire que je vis aujourd'hui, Severus, répondit Alyssa d'un air sombre.

L'homme sembla se reprendre quelque peu et il s'assit de manière un peu plus normale sur le parquet de la chambre. Il lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Qui êtes vous ? Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? Certainement pas du Polynectar, cette femme est morte, il y a plus de seize ans, rien n'aurait pu se garder aussi longtemps. Par quelle sorte de Sortilège ou de potions avez-vous pu reproduire aussi bien ce visage ? Et pourquoi me le faire voir _à moi _?!

Ces derniers mots étaient emplies d'une rage quasi illimitée. Les yeux noirs de Severus lançaient des Avada Kedavra si vite qu'Alyssa remercia Merlin que l'homme soit doté d'une paire de globe oculaires tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

- Je peux te certifier Severus, que je suis bel et bien celle que tu vois, fit-elle d'une voix calme en réponse.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait, siffla-t-il avec rage en se levant précipitamment et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Paniquant à l'idée qu'il se sauve avant qu'elle n'ait pu le convaincre, elle se leva à son tour et dit d'une voix forte :

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Severus s'immobilisa un court instant puis reprit sa marche.

- A deux reprises.

Il s'immobilisa à nouveau, mais cette-fois-ci ne reprit pas sa marche. Voyant là un signe encourageant, elle continua :

- La première fois, c'était le soir du bal de la St Valentin, raconta-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante à cause des souvenirs qu'elle se remémorait avec force, ce qu'elle avait évité soigneusement jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous étions en Septième année et trois Serpentard de notre classe avaient tentés de me violer, mais tu m'as attrapée et dissimulée ou cachée derrière une tapisserie, les laissant nous dépasser sans qu'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit.

Severus se retourna violemment, la sondant d'un regard ambigu, comme si il ne la croyait pas, mais que d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle dise vrai.

- La seconde fois, reprit-elle d'une voix un peu plus sûre, en se rapprochant de lui, c'était lorsque j'ai tenté de me suicider dans le lac de Poudlard. Tu m'as sorti de l'eau et m'a aidé à me sécher. Je me souviens que tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça et que je t'ai répondu que je n'en savais rien. Je venais tout juste de passer une semaine à l'infirmerie, dans le coma, après avoir réchappé d'une bataille à St Mangouste. Pomfresh avait cru que je ne survivrai pas à mes blessures.

Alyssa vit Severus perdre toutes les maigres couleurs que possédaient son visage et le regard de l'homme la sonda de haut en bas.

- Comment . . . ? Que . . .

Il en avait perdu ses mots et certainement que les questions se bousculaient sous son crâne, toutes aussi importantes les unes que les autres à ses yeux, mais ne sachant par laquelle commencer.

Finalement, il dut réussir à en choisir une car, les yeux plissés par le doute, il susurra entre ses dents :

- Es-tu réellement Alyssa Grytalié ? Donne-moi une seule information qui puisse me convaincre de ça. Une chose dont seul elle et moi étions au courant. J'aviserai ensuite.

Alyssa n'hésita pas longtemps, voir même pas du tout, avant de lui répondre :

- Mars 1981, tu es arrivé chez moi totalement paniqué, ne prenant même pas en compte que Sirius aurait pu être là et t'aurais trucidé pour ta présence à Willow's Place, et tu m'as avoué être l'espion qui avait rapporté les deux première phrases de la prophétie qui a lancé Voldemort sur les traces de Lily et James Potter ainsi que sur celles de leur fils Harry, âgé à l'époque de même pas un an. Ce jour-là, je t'ai hurlé dessus comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, t'en voulant d'avoir pu mettre la vie de mes meilleurs amis et de leur fils en danger. Le lendemain, tu étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore endossant pour la première fois ton rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, rôle que tu n'as jamais quitté depuis.

Alyssa remarqua avec joie qu'il ne sembla même pas étonné de cet exemple, comme sil était déjà sûr et certain de la vérité qui se cachait derrière ses propos.

- Maintenant, histoire que nous parlions plus calmement, ne voudrais-tu pas t'asseoir ?

Severus fit un bref hochement de tête et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait précédemment occupé, après l'avoir convenablement réinstallé. Alyssa l'accompagna jusqu'à la table et reprit sa place.

Un silence gênant s'installa, Severus ne pouvant lâcher la jeune femme du regard.

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi jeune ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bond de vingt ans en arrière.

Alyssa afficha un léger sourire triste.

- C'est une très longue histoire Severus et je n'ai pas le temps de te la raconter maintenant. Si je te dis tout ça maintenant, si je ne te dévoile ce secret qu'au bout de tant de temps, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Il fronça imperceptiblement des sourcils. Elle savait qu'il voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre, mais cela devrait attendre.

- Il faut que tu m'aides à faire évader Drago Malefoy.

Elle vit les sourcils de Severus se lever légèrement avant de se froncer à nouveau, mécontent.

Elle soupira alors.

L'explication allait être horriblement longue.

****

Narcissa Malefoy ( Juillet 1997 ) :

Cela faisait plus de dix-sept ans qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Il n'avait pas changé. Le manoir Malefoy était toujours aussi majestueux, aussi magnifique. Aussi froid.

- Comment va-t-elle réagir ?

La voix basse et glaciale provenait de sa droite.

Emmitouflé dans sa cape pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas, le capuchon tombant sur ses yeux, il ne cessait de jeter de légers coups d'ils autour de lui.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, Severus. Tout va bien. Le plus grand danger est qu'elle le prenne moins bien que toi.

Sans le regarder, elle sut qu'il la toisait d'un air dubitatif.

- Elle pourrait d'abord me tuer et ensuite poser les questions.

Elle devina le léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle seule avait réussi à pénétrer le masque froid de l'ex Serpentard. Ce qu'elle trouvait, vingt ans plus tard, toujours dommage. Il était tellement agréable à regarder quand il souriait d'un air doux.

- Et d'où te connaît-elle ? demanda Severus, alors qu'ils remontaient lentement l'allée de gravillons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Seul un sourire mystérieux lui répondit sous le doux soleil d'un mois de Juillet anglais.

Arrivés devant la porte, Florelia prit en main le heurtoir et frappa deux coups secs qui résonnèrent lugubrement dans la grande maison.

Le silence se réinstalla, alors qu'ils patientaient.

Quelques minutes passèrent, sans réponses.

- Elle n'est visiblement pas là.

- Une femme qui sait qu'elle subira la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'amuserait pas à aller faire des emplettes, Sev' ! Elle est là, dit Florelia en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Elle jeta un il à l'intérieur avant de s'y glisser, suivit de son compagnon. Une fois la porte refermée, l'obscurité emplie la pièce.

__

- Lumos.

Les deux chuchotements provoquèrent deux points de lumières aveuglants.

- Elle se cache, chuchota l'homme.

- Ce qui est tout à fait normal, tu en conviendras, répondit Florelia.

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas puis s'arrêtèrent. Les bougies du lustre imposant pendant du plafond venaient de s'éclairer. Les deux visiteurs éteignirent leurs baguettes. Les escaliers furent alors brusquement éclairés à leur tour, et une femme leur apparut en haut des marches une mains sur la rambarde, l'air noble, le port altier et le regard froid.

- Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix assuré.

Severus eut un hochement de tête sec. Florelia ne bougea pas.

- Nous serons mieux dans le salon, continua la femme en descendant. Je me doutais que le Maître ne viendrait pas en personne, mais je ne pensais pas non plus que j'aurais l'honneur de la présence de Dame Lia.

Elle les précéda pour les mener au salon alors que les visiteurs échangeaient une pensée commune : _Elle pense qu'on est venu la tuer_.

A la place de Narcissa, pensa Florelia, tout le monde aurait pensé la même chose.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon intimiste constitué d'un canapé, de deux fauteuils, d'une table basse et d'une cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu étouffant qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Je l'avais laissé allumé, pensant que vous viendriez par là, répondit l'aristocrate au regard interrogateur que lui lança Florelia.

Narcissa leur fit signe de la main de s'asseoir et prit elle même l'un des fauteuils, faisant face à ses invités non désirés qui s'assirent dans le canapé.

- Nous sommes venus en transplanant, dit Florelia. Nous ne voulions pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sache que nous venions te voir.

Narcissa haussa un discret sourcil aristocratique, seul marque de son étonnement et de sa curiosité.

- Il ne vous envoie donc pas ?

- Non, répondit Severus. Sais-tu ce qu'il est advenu de Drago ?

Narcisse ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions mais inclina légèrement la tête, invitant Severus à continuer.

- Il n'est pas mort. Le maître lui a laissé la vie sauve.

Une étincelle d'espoir et de joie traversa le regard de Narcissa. Florelia décida de lui avouer l'entière vérité, avant qu'elle ne se fasse de fausses joies.

- J'ai ordonné qu'on l'enferme dans l'un des cachots. Il sera torturé par les Mangemorts jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt.

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Narcissa jouèrent brièvement, signe de sa peur pour son fils.

- Et pourquoi venez vous me dire ça ? Mon fils n'a pas mené à bien sa tâche, et il en subit les conséquences.

Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil, les yeux flamboyants.

- Et je suis prête à recevoir le châtiment qu'il me revient pour avoir mal élevé mon fils, continua-t-elle, le regard farouche et décidé.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, soupira Florelia. Puis-je être sûre que nous sommes seuls ? Et que rien de ce qu'il se passera ici ne sera révélé ailleurs ?

Narcissa la jaugea de bas en haut.

- Seul mon mari a eu . . . L'honneur de vous voir et de vous parler, Dame Lia. Moi-même, c'est la première fois que je me trouve en votre présence. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous me voulez qui ai besoin de tel secret. Surtout envers le Maître. Il me semblait pourtant que vous partagiez tout.

Florelia grimaça.

- Non, nous ne partageons pas _tout_. Il serait même drôlement étonné de voir tout ce que je ne lui raconte pas.

Severus renifla à ses côtés, signe de son amusement. Narcissa aussi comprit ce qu'il voulait traduire par là.

- Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

- Severus ?

Celui-ci comprit la demande sous-entendu et lança divers sortilèges sur la pièce, sous le regard attentif de la maîtresse de maison.

- C'est fait.

- Merci Severus.

Florelia se leva alors et fit tomber son capuchon, révélant ainsi son visage. Elle laissa le regard de Narcissa parcourir son faciès, détailler le moindre détail.

- Je ne vous aurais pas imaginé aussi jeune. Pourquoi me faire un tel honneur ?

Florelia eut un sourire triste.

- Malheureusement Narcissa, tu vas vite découvrir que ce n'est pas réellement un honneur que je te fais.

Elle reprit alors son apparence première, sous le regard morne de l'aristocrate.

Cette dernière ne broncha pas quand elle eut face à elle un visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Sa réaction fut différente de celle de Severus.

- Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que tout cela signifie. Comment avez-vous su ?

Alyssa sourit tendrement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Severus aussi pensait que c'était un piège pour mettre sa loyauté à l'épreuve, mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est moi Cissa. Je suis Alyssa Grytalié, malgré tout ce que tu peux penser.

- Cette jeune femme est morte, fit Narcissa le regard froid. Nous le savons tous, elle a été porté disparue il y a près de seize ans, et personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu d'elle. De plus, elle devrait avoir plus de trente cinq ans aujourd'hui, et vous avez pris les traits d'une adolescente. Croyez-vous réellement que je puisse tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ?

- Tu veux une preuve de ce que j'avance ?

Narcissa eut un sourire aigre.

- Je serais curieuse, en effet.

Alyssa réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aborder en présence de Severus. A moins que . . . Oui, elle pouvait parler d'une anecdote, sans révéler quoi que ce soit.

- Souviens-toi, Narcissa. C'était en Avril 1980. J'étais dans la bibliothèque, ici-même au Manoir Malefoy. Tu m'as rejoint, complètement paniqué, et tu m'as dit que Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivaient à l'improviste. J'ai dû me cacher dans l'une de tes chambres d'amis, et traverser le manoir sans me faire repérer.

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Cela risquerait de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Severus. L'homme était loin d'être bête, et tôt ou tard elles devraient le mettre au courant. Et le plus tard possible serait le mieux.

Son attention resta fixé sur Narcissa. Aucun sentiment ne transparaissaient sur le visage d'albâtre de la femme.

Alyssa n'avait jamais aimé ces masques que les gens issues de la maison Serpentard aimaient arborer en toute occasion. Elle décida de faire céder celui de son ancienne amie.

Insuffler à son esprit qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle n'était en présence que de gens qu'elle aimait, qu'elle ne craignait rien avec eux. Que le masque de froideur qu'elle portait ne servait à rien. Qu'Alyssa était celle qu'elle avait toujours connue jusqu'alors, et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Ni de Severus, homme qui avait été choisi pour veiller sur son fils si elle et Lucius venaient à mourir prématurément.

Narcissa ferma les yeux, le visage torturé.

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? souffla-t-elle mortifiée, alors que deux fins sillons de larmes passaient sur ses joues.

Alyssa s'approcha de la jeune femme et dit :

- Les explications devront attendre encore quelques minutes. Pour l'instant, il faut que l'on te mette à l'abri. Nous avons décidé de faire évader Drago en même temps que je trahirai le Maître. Ta vie doit être préservée et tu vas être soumise au sortilège Fidelitas. Tu pourras ensuite me poser toutes les questions que tu veux.

* * *

__

Alors, ais-je comblé votre curiosité ? Ou au contraire, l'ais-je attisé ?

Voilà, je pense avoir répondu à quelques questions que vous vous posiez sûrement, le reste viendra dans la fic :D

_:)___

J'espère avoir de nombreux avis !

__

Bisous :x

_**Note du 17/07/2008 :**_ _version corrigée pa ma bêta ;) Merci Fantogomas._


End file.
